Mate's of Moony
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry feels a tightening in his stomach on the eve of his birthday. He follows the strange feeling to a forest and finds that the feeling was for him and his new mate.


_**It's the full moon. I love the full moon! Plus it makes me think of everyone's favorite werewolf, that's right Remus Lupin! So here is a little something for my favorite Harry Potter character!**_

_**I own nothing except the unknown werewolf!**_

**The Mates of Moony**

The full moon shone brightly over the dark green forest. All the animals slept, even the nocturnal ones on this night. The only sound came from the trees rustling lightly in the warm summer breeze it made the forest sing silently to those who were willing to listen. And tonight one man was very willing to listen.

Harry Potter sat with his back against a tree on the surrounding edge of a clearing in the forest. He stared up at the moon through a gap in the trees. He sat quietly, as if making a noise would end the night. He closed his eyes peacefully and ran his hand through his untamed dark hair. He took a deep breath enjoying the chilly air filling his lungs… Suddenly a branch snapped nearby! His eyes popped open as he pulled his wand from his pocket. He stood up and holding his breath as he slowly swiveled his head to get a look around. He didn't see anything at first, and then, out of nowhere two werewolves sprinted past.

A tawny brown werewolf ran through the forest narrowly avoiding trees as he ran for his life. This werewolf was Remus Lupin on most days, but tonight he was Moony, and tonight his heart pounded painfully, his lungs ready to burst as he ran. Another werewolf was chasing after him relentlessly, unwilling to let his 'prey' leave his sight. The wolf was large, gray, and angry!

Remus had gone out into the quiet forest to change peacefully into Moony, what he didn't know was that another man had followed him from his home. The man was large and muscular with silver gray hair and black eyes. He had seen Remus after the last full moon, stumbling out of the forest to get back to his home to rest. He had followed the man to his home where he watched him enter the house before silently slipping back into the darkness to wait till the next full moon, when he would claim the man. The next full moon came; he had waited outside Remus' home an hour before night fall when Remus would leave to go wait to change into his wolf.

They walked unknowingly together to the forests edge. Remus walked into the forest towards a known clearing and looked up at the dimming sky. The moon began to shine down on him as his eyes grew large and changed from honey brown to yellow. His spine snapped painfully and his ribs cracked as they expanded to support his new size. His nose popped as it elongated into a snout, his fingers spread apart, almost to the point of breaking off as they grew to support powerful claws.

He whimpered pitifully when it was over, his head hanging towards the ground as he recovered his breath. Just as he took in a deep breath of the forest air, grasping his strengthened senses, he heard something. The sound of crunching leaves, and then a smell, a musky, wet dog smell pierced his nose. He shook his head in disgust. He had never smelled anything as foul; he wanted it to go away. He would usually fight any who entered this part of the forest when he was Moony, this was his territory, but he couldn't stand it. He turned his head in the other direction and began to run. He wanted to be as far away from the awful smell as possible.

Neither Remus, nor Moony were ever that lucky. The wolf was in that part of the forest for one reason, and that was Moony. He followed the tawny wolf through the forest narrowly avoiding every tree that Remus did. Moony couldn't understand what the other wolf wanted, he just wanted to avoid him and be alone till the terrible night was over, but this wolf just kept following him no matter how hard to tried to lose it.

He skidded to a halt and flung himself around to face the other. The gray wolf stopped and slowly made its way closer toward Moony. Remus barked at the other, asking what it wanted from him, in _his _part of the forest. The gray wolf gave a kind of bark that, if human would have sounded like a laugh. It growled and curled its huge lips in a wolfish sneer. It wanted to claim Moony as its mate. Moony shook his head in disbelief and gave the gray wolf a huff. The gray wolf's sneer turned into a growl. He was not willing to take no for an answer. Moony's brow furrowed, he tilted his head to the side then shook it. Moony woofed at it, as if to laugh in disbelief at the other wolfs antics. The gray wolf just growled more at Moony inability to comply. Moony's eyes widened, the wolf was seriously not going to back down. Remus was suddenly frightened. He saw the gray wolf incline its head slightly toward him, the growl turning back to a sneer. It could smell Moony's fear. Moony's yellow eyes grew wide as panic wanted to settle in.

Remus didn't know what to do, usually he could fight others off without much fuss, but this, _this_ was very different. Usually fights were over territory or food, but this was a matting dispute, something that rarely happened. And, this wolf was huge! He would easily win in a fight against Moony. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he ran. He ran swiftly, the wolf wouldn't be able to move as fast due to his size, it was his only advantage over the gray one. He ran, heart pounding, head racing, he didn't even smell man as he ran thru its clearing.

Harry's eyes followed the speeding wolf. His face scrunched in confusion. He wondered why it hadn't stopped to investigate him. He would be considered an intruder in the werewolf's forest, and then the other one tore through. Harry immediately realized what was happening. He put his wand back in his pocket and stood up. He curled up his muscles and broke into a full sprint before leaping into the air and turning to a large shaggy black wolf. He was larger than a normal wolf but smaller than a werewolf and could not walk on his back legs. He took a deep breath with his new heightened senses and tore off after the others within moments of landing from his change. He streaked through the trees after the other two. He breathed steadily through his wet black nose trying to smell for a change in direction. Suddenly he halted. A few yards in front of him wrestled a tangle of fighting wolfs. Their jaws snapped violently at each other, their eyes wide and angry. They tried to scratch and bite at each other, neither seemed to be making any progress.

Harry let out a loud bark to get their attention. Both sets of wild eyes narrowed in on him. His eyes flashed between the two. He saw Moony's nose give a little twitch and knew he recognized his sent. Moony's brow furrowed in confusion, he vaguely recognized the sent as one that would not harm him, but there was something odd about it too. It had a slightly autumn like quality that Moony didn't recognize the black wolf smelled of, freshly fallen leaves and old parchment. It filled Moony with an overwhelmingly happy feeling.

The other wolf was not so entranced by his scent, and he was not confused as to why it was there. He knew competition when he saw it, and Harry was going to put up a good fight. Harry was not as large as the gray wolf, but he looked to have almost as much muscle. If the gray wolf didn't try hard enough the black one could win.

The gray wolf climbed off Moony reluctantly and faced Harry, both growled, showing off their sharp teeth. Harry's jaw snapped at the gray wolf with a deafening growl, spit flying. Moony stood up cautiously behind the gray wolf watching animatedly as the others fought. Harry always the stubborn Gryffindor attacked first. He launched himself at the gray wolf with great force. They tumbled back in a heap, the gray wolf whimpered slightly as he hit the hard dirt ground. Harry recovered first. He looked down and pinned the gray wolf. His eye flashed with anger and he sank his teeth into the gray fur. This action suddenly made him remember exactly what it was he was fighting. If he got a bite back, he would become a werewolf too. He shook his head to clear it, also ripping out some fur. He growled and bit again as he sank his claws into the gray wolf's flanks. The gray wolf whimpered in pain and confusion. Harry released it with a snarl. The gray wolf got up and with one last look at each of them limped away back into the dark forest.

Harry watched the retreating wolf till he could no longer smell its musky sent. He turned back to Moony and winked; he walked over to the tawny wolf and looked him over. Remus had put up a good fight apparently, he only had two scratches and they weren't anything that couldn't be healed with a flick of his wand when morning came. Harry leaned down and licked at Moony's scratches till he was satisfied, he gave a little huff and began to turn around to leave the wolf to his night. He didn't want Moony to think he was going to attack him like the other one did.

As he turned to go, he heard Moony whimper questioningly. Harry turned back to him and sat down. He brought a paw to his snout and gave it a few licks as he waited for Moony to make a move. The tawny wolf watched him for a few minutes before getting up and walking over to Harry. He paced around the black wolf as it continued to lick its paws. He faced it again and sniffed its face. He sat back and tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. He still couldn't figure out who it was. He knew it had to be someone he knew, the base sent was so familiar, but the parchment and leaf smell confounded him.

He leaned over again and licked the side of the black wolfs face. It stopped licking its paws and looked up at him. Moony starred into its eyes, its emerald green eyes. Moony felt Remus gasp and suddenly Moony knew too. It was Harry! He whimpered at Harry and nudged him with his nose. Harry shook his head. He got up and trotted over to the tree line. He looked back over his shoulder at Moony and huffed. He wanted Moony to follow. Moony got up slowly and trotted after Harry, who again was trotting around trees. Moony followed close behind, very curious as to where they were headed.

Then Harry was gone, Moony looked around then continued straight. He pushed through a new line of trees and saw Harry lying on his back in the middle of a field of shinning blue flowers. Their little blue petals all pointed towards the sky as if watching the full moon shine down on them. Moony and Remus both wanted to gasp at the sight before them. Harry's shinning dark coast contrasted beautifully with the amazing blue flowers, the sight was breathtaking. He padded over to Harry on all fours and lay down next to him so their shoulders brushed up. Harry was on his back starring up at the sky through his large green eyes. The moon reflected in them like a tiny shine in pools of liquid emerald. Moony moved slightly so he was in the same position, and looked with Harry.

After about an hour of just looking up at the moon, he turned his head to Harry and nudged his cheek. Harry turned his head and yipped happily at Moony. He licked his nose playfully then patted at the closest paw. Moony patted back and their game of play began. They jumped up and began to chase each other around the clearing. They romped around the blue flowers nipping and licking each other playing tag. Moony hadn't had this much fun during a full moon since the Marauders. But there was something extra special and exhilarating about it being Harry. Being with him made everything slightly more fun. There was something else in it though that he couldn't place. But they played and yipped at each other, making new games and playing old ones until the sun rose into the sky and the full moon sank back until the next month.

Moony slowly turned back into Remus, lying on the ground panting from the exertion of the change. The black wolf sat next to him and licked his face reassuringly before turning back into Harry. He placed Remus' head in his lap and pulled his wand from his pocket again. He flicked it over Remus, the scratches from earlier healed and the tan skin smoothed over again. Harry ran his fingertips lightly over the newly healed skin as Remus opened his eyes and looked up at Harry's smiling face.

"Harry, I don't understand." Harry shook his head and brushed back Remus' fringe. "Your animangus should be a stag, that's what your patronus is, I've seen it."

"Do you know what day it is Remus?" Remus looked wildly confused.

"What does that have to do with your patronus or you animangus?"

Harry shook his head again and repeated the question. "Do you know… what day it is?" Remus huffed and shook his head. "Today is my birthday; I turned 17 a few hours ago." Remus still didn't understand, it was clear on his face. Harry smiled down at him as a mother would a child. "I'm of age now Remus." The foolish wolf still did not understand.

"For a brilliant Professor you sure are thick!" Harry ran his fingers through Remus' hair again. He poked his nose playfully then ran his fingers through Remus' scruffy hair. "Haven't you wondered why you were never able to find a mate?" Realization finally dawned on Remus' face.

"You're… my _mate!_?" Remus did a brilliant imitation of a fish.

"Yes." That was all Harry said, but his eyes said so much more. They sparkled with a new kind of brilliance and there was a look behind them that said even his heart was smiling.

Remus sat up slowly never taking his eyes from Harry's. "How did you know and I didn't, it's usually the other way around?"

"I just knew. A few hours before midnight, this knot formed in my stomach, and then there was this odd pull, I followed it all the way to this forest. I had been here before. Actually I know this forest well from camping with the Dursley's. I sat by a tree in a clearing back there." He inclined his head in the direction he was referring to. "When I got to the clearing I looked up and saw the full moon, and that's when I realized." He smiled at Remus again. Remus' heart rate picked up as Harry's pink lips curled just for him. "I wasn't positive it would be you, but hoped it was. I was willing for love wherever I could find it, and if that meant a werewolf I was willing to do it. But I still hoped it would be you. I have always had a crush on you."

"I sat under a tree and I waited and waited, and waited, I refused to give up and go home. I had to see if it was you. I was willing to sit there all night if that's what it took. But, right at midnight I knew I wouldn't have to wait anymore. You and that stupid gray wolf ran past. I knew what it meant, I knew who you were. I followed to help you, I could tell you didn't want that mutt near you, I could feel it. I could feel your fear and anxiety inside me, like you were part of me. I followed you, and then, well you know the rest."

Remus shook his head. "I was so distracted by that wolf I didn't smell you as we ran past, and then when I finally did smell you I didn't understand because I knew I recognized it, but, it had new layers. You had new smells that made me attracted to you. I guess you must have always smelled like that, but I couldn't tell till you came of age. I always thought it odd that you seemed to smell better than most boys your age." They laughed briefly at that.

Harry nodded," that all makes sense." He smiled at Remus and ran the back of his fingers against his cheek. Remus shivered with delight at the contact. "So, do you like him Remus?"

"Who are we talking about?" Remus was nuzzling Harry's hand as it stroked his cheek.

"My wolf, he needs a name you know." Remus stopped nuzzling and looked at Harry.

"Smoke, you're swift like smoke and the same color. It suits him." Harry giggled; Remus couldn't remember ever hearing something as beautiful.

"I like it! Smoke it is. So you approve of him, it seemed you did when we were playing?" Remus looked deep into his eyes. He thought he saw worry flash across his features momentarily.

"I love him. I love you. Moony really likes Smoke too; he's making a purring type sound just by me talking about him… I honestly don't know why I didn't see it before. You're so smart and beautiful, you're brave and strong. Why did it take me so long to realize it?" Harry shrugged half heartedly with a crooked smile.

"I wasn't of age, and your natural wolf instincts were holding out for your mate, you didn't want to be attracted to someone if they weren't going to be perfect for you."

"Harry… can I kiss you now?" Harry's face broke into a wide grin.

"I would be upset if you didn't after calling me beautiful."

Remus sat up and leaned in slowly towards Harry. Their lips brushed briefly, their breath mingling and then, their lips touched and Remus and Harry's senses exploded. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, threading his fingers in the graying hair. Remus held Harry around the middle drawing him closer till Harry was in his lap. They kissed and held each other until they couldn't breathe and even then they were reluctant to part.

Their lips still brushing, "you're incredible Harry."

Harry nodded, "yeah, I know… so are you Remy." They kissed again, but briefly this time. Remus closed his eyes and inhaled the morning air. He opened them slowly and looked around for the first time since he had changed back.

"Harry, what is this place?"

Harry smiled. It's pretty isn't it?" Remus nodded. "These flowers," Harry poked at one of the now budded blue flowers. "This flower is called a _Moon Bud_ they only bloom during the night of a full moon. They are pretty rare since they aren't attractive except for one night of the month, people don't want to take the time to grow them. I think they are well worth the wait though."

"Yes they are, just like you." They looked at each other again and smiled.

"Are you hungry Remy?" He nodded.

"Have any ideas?"

"I make great pancakes, and then you can stay till lunch for tea and birthday cake."

"And in-between, what will we do? "

Harry smirk mischievously, "we have four years of catching up to do." Harry winked and stood up pulling a gawking but lusty looking Remus behind him and heading out of the forest.

**I hope you all like this as much as I do. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm thinking about another chapter, if there are yays instead of nays I will be happy to do so! I love writing for these two. **

**Edit: I have added a sequel: The Gray One. Rated M, I think this one is only T so be careful!**


End file.
